When They were Studyin'
by Aqua Days
Summary: Kise dan Kasamatsu belajar bersama di sebuah kafe. Lalu sesuatu yang tidak diduga terjadi.


When They were Studyin'

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

a fanfic by Aqua Days

 **warning: AU, some OOC, bahasa ajaib**

 _enjoy and have a nice day_

 _._

 _._

Siang itu mendung. Mega kelabu menggelayut tebal. Sinar matahari tampak kesusahan menyusup untuk sampai ke bumi. Ibu-ibu jadi was-was terhadap cucian mereka. Kucing pun jadi malas jalan-jalan dan lebih memilih untuk tidur sepanjang hari di rumah. Suasana suram dan malas menyerang banyak orang.

Pengecualian untuk beberapa. Kise Ryouta masuk di antaranya.

Pemuda pirang itu tengah menyandar di salah satu dinding toko dengan earphone terpasang. Kepalanya sesekali terangguk mengikuti alunan musik. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Kise."

Itu dia. Senior sekaligus kapten tim basketnya. Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Senpai!" Kise menyambut ceria.

"Sorry telat. Tadi disuruh belanja dulu."

"Senpai anak baik banget ya. Kalau aku, pasti udah kabur," Kise terkekeh ringan.

Kasamatsu hanya membalas senyum.

"Terus mau belajar di mana?"

"Jangan di perpus soalnya nggak boleh makan."

"Kafe samping perpus?"

"Senpai yang traktir?"

"Sialan!"

Dan dua pemuda terpaut usia juga tinggi itu berjalan menuju kafe yang dimaksud. Belajar bersama. Ujian sudah dekat. Sebagai murid yang baik, bukan hanya kegiatan klub yang dapat prestasi gemilang, akademis tak boleh dilupakan. Sebab bila dilupakan, siap-siap teriak ketika uang jajan dipotong. Uang jajan dipotong berarti dana untuk memenuhi asupan hobi basket tersendat. Nah. (?)

Hayo, siapa tadi yang sudah prasangka duluan mereka mau kencan?

Setelah sepuluh menit jalan kaki, akhirnya Kise dan Kasamatsu tiba di kafe kecil yang kebetulan hari itu pengunjungnya cuma lima termasuk mereka. Maklum, efek mendung. Kasamatsu memesan segelas espresso dingin dan cheese cake sementara Kise hanya memesan matcha blend.

Mereka sengaja mengambil duduk di luar. Mumpung tidak panas. Lagipula menurut ramalan cuaca yang semalam ditonton Kise, hujan baru akan turun menjelang senja.

"Jadi hari ini kau belajar apa?"

"Matematika. Senpai?"

"Sejarah," Kasamatsu menghela napas sejenak. "Materinya banyak banget."

"Dari dulu aku nggak suka sejarah. Kecuali..."

"Kalau materinya sejarah dunia," potong Kasamatsu.

"Benar!"

Keduanya tertawa berderai. Benar-benar senior dan junior yang akur.

"Tapi gimanapun, ujiannya tetap amit-amit sih," ujar Kise.

Keduanya tertawa lagi, membenarkan. Kasamatsu dan Kise mengobrolkan beberapa topik ringan lainnya sebelum benar-benar tekun dengan buku pelajaran masing-masing. Sesekali Kise menanyakan rumus yang tak ia pahami. Beberapa kali makhluk kuning itu mengoceh di luar topik yang oleh Kasamatsu ditanggapi dengan gebukan buku paket. Dan sekali Kasamatsu nyaris menusukkan garpunya ke Kise saat ia ditanya sudah punya pacar atau belum.

Selebihnya, mereka berdua belajar bersama dengan khidmat.

Tak jauh dari tempat dua remaja itu duduk, seorang polisi berkulit kelewat gelap untuk ukuran orang Jepang, berdiri tegap mengawasi jalanan. Kafe yang mereka singgahi kebetulan memang bersebelahan dengan kantor polisi. Tadi Kasamatsu mengernyit heran ketika melihat sang bapak polisi. Memang berkharisma sih. Sepertinya tipe yang berdedikasi juga. Tapi warna kulitnya yang eksotis tak bisa dipungkiri.

 _Mungkin ada keturunan Zimbabwe._

Kasamatsu suka mengucapkan Zimbabwe karena terasa nyaman di bibir. Sekedar info kurang penting.

Akan tetapi ada yang mengganjal pikiran Kasamatsu sedari tadi. Polisi itu tidak berdiri di depan pos polisi, melainkan di wilayah kafe. Mungkin polisinya bosan ya, jadi ganti tempat berdiri.

Merasa itu bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan, Kasamatsu kembali tenggelam dalam deretan huruf buku paket sejarahnya. Sementara Kise menyenandungkan lagu-lagu jadul.

Tiba-tiba...

 **Glotak**. _Glundung. Glundung._

Pensil yang dipakai Kasamatsu jatuh. Kasamatsu menggerutu samar. Ia segera memungut pensilnya.

Mata Kasamatsu mendadak membelalak. Ia segera berdiri lalu mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Senpai?"

"Sorry, aku pulang duluan. Baru ingat ada urusan. Ini. Titip bayarin, ya."

Kasamatsu meninggalkan selembar uang di meja. Kakak kelas Kise itu pergi begitu saja tanpa ada basa-basi lain yang berarti. Jelas terlihat tergesa. Tampak tak wajar juga.

Kise monk indah ala model.

"Senpai yang aneh," pemuda itu melanjutkan acara belajarnya.

Baru lima belas menit berlalu, belajarnya terinterupsi. Sama seperti Kasamatsu tadi, pensil yang Kise gunakan tergelundung jatuh.

"Ck!"

Kise buru-buru mengambil memungut pensilnya. Sebentuk pemandangan tak diinginkan mampir ke jangkauan indera penglihatannya. Bukan, bukan kecoa.

 _"Kasamatsu-senpai kampret! Pantes tadi pulang duluan!"_

Rasanya Kise pengen nangis. Bagaimana tidak? Kamu pun kalau mengalami juga paling pingin nangis juga.

Polisi berkulit eksotis tadi rupanya tak berkaki! Kakinya temrawang! Semrawang! Transparan gitu!

Sudah tahu kan, itu artinya apa?

Kise segera mengemasi barang bawaannya.

Sunyi. Jelas saja. Pengunjung kafe yang ada tinggal Kise sendiri.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Kise merinding. Sejak kapan si polisi ada di sampingnya?

"I-iya.. udah selesai be-belajarnya.."

Bapak polisi itu tersenyum. Di bajunya tersemat sulaman nama. Aomine Daiki.

Terdengar bisikan kecil di telinga Kise.

"Udai selesai apa udah tahu?"

Gelap.

=FIN=

DEKITAAAAA! *banting hape* /salah

Tumben banget saya bisa nulis fanfic sampai selesai XD *bahagia* Btw, ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata lho. Tapi pelakunya jelas bukan saya.

Thanks to teman sekamar saya yang sudah bagi cerita horor begini. Tentunya sudah diubah di sana-sini hingga menjadi fanfic ganjil begini.

Fansnya Aomine... jangan bunuh saya! /-\

Apabila terdapat typo, mohon maaf. Saya memang lemah dalam cek ulang T-T Kayaknya udah nggak ada, begitu diupload ternyata ada typo nongol orz

Jadi bagaimana? Dapat merindingnya? :3


End file.
